Good Intentions
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. This was supposed to be a Christmas/Holiday story, but I never got around to posting it. It was going to be a one shot but I ended up liking where it was going and continued. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just simply having fun with the characters. I got to season 3 during winter break and I love the characters. I wish they would have done more.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Intentions**

Everyone was gathered in the office. Dorn had just congratulated them for successfully solving another case. It was also Christmas Eve, and everyone was talking about their plans for the holidays. They were also exchanging gifts. The team had grown close over the year, some closer than others.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Luke asked Arabela.

"Lorraine and I are heading to Rotterdam to visit my family." She answered. "What about you, Luke?" She asked. He just shrugged.

"I'm going to head back to England to visit some people." He replied. Things had gotten much better between them since the incident at the bar. Arabela had recently introduced Lorraine to the team. Luke looked across the room and noticed that Ellie and Sebastian were deep into a conversation. "Sebastian and Ellie, are they?" Luke asked not knowing how to word it. Arabela nodded.

"If they aren't together already, I'm sure it will happen very soon." She answered. It was obvious to everyone on the team how those two felt about each other. They were still professional in the workplace. Sebastian saw them looking towards him and headed their way. He let them know that everyone was gathering around the table. Ellie placed a cake on the table and began cutting everyone a piece. Carine baked cookies for everyone. She placed the dish in the middle of the table so everyone could help themselves to the cookies.

"These are very good." Dorn stated as he placed another cookie on his plate. Carine smiled at hearing this.

"I second that!" Marco added as he grabbed another cookie as well.

"I'm glad you like them." Carine replied. She couldn't help but smile at him. She and Marco had grown closer since the team reassembled. "So, what are you doing for the holidays?" She asked. Marco shrugged, not really knowing how to answer her question. She knew he didn't have family to go visit since his wife left him shortly before he joined the team. Carine wanted to make sure he wasn't alone because she knew the feeling all too well.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Marco answered truthfully. Hearing this made her sad. "I do know I'm going to the bar and having a drink or two after I leave here though." He added. He knew the others would probably be going too. He was about to ask Carine if she wanted to join him, but he ended up not going through with it. He wanted to get to know her better, but he thought she would decline his offer. She rarely joined them when they would gather after work. He also didn't want to come across as too pushy or seem like he was prying.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Carine asked taking him completely by surprise. Little did he know that she wanted to get to know him better as well.

"Not at all!" Marco replied happily hoping he didn't give himself away. He also needed to go back home to get her gift. He had given all of his coworkers something, but he got her a little something extra. Unknowingly to him she had something for him as well. "I have to stop by my house to get something first. Do you want to follow me there, it's not too far from work?" He asked. He was going to see is she wanted to ride with him. She nodded.

They were about to leave so they went and grabbed their coats. Just as they were making their way out Dorn stopped them to chat for a few minutes. He told them to have a great break as well, and that they deserved it. Just as they were about to walk out, Dorn stopped Marco before he could walk out.

"Constante, may I speak with you for a moment." Dorn said pulling Marco aside and motioning for him to follow him to his office. He motioned for Carine to go ahead without him. She nodded and made her way out. Marco walked into the office.

"What is it, Sir?" Marco asked. Michel nodded spoke up.

"Your intentions with Inspector Strand." Dorn spoke. "I don't know what they are, nor am I going to ask. I just ask that you don't hurt her." He added.

"Sir, I would never." Marco protested.

"I'm not saying you would, Constante." The older man replied. "I just don't want to see her hurt again." Dorn spoke.

"Again?" Marco asked. Michel looked up at him with a frown.

"She's been through a lot for someone her age." Dorn explained. "I asked her to help with a case about four years ago, and she hasn't left since. I have gotten to know her over time. She may seem cold distant, or even hash, but she means well." He added reminiscing the past few years.

"What happened?" Marco asked. The older man shook his head.

"It is not my place to say." Michel said. "She will tell you on her own time. She seems to be opening up to you." He added. Marco nodded.

"She told me about an incident that happened when she was younger." Marco explained. Dorn nodded he knew too.

"That's only a small fraction of the terrible things that have happened." Dorn emphasized just how much Carine has been through. Marco looked at his watch and started to walk out.

"Anything else I should know, Sir?" Marco asked. The older man shook his head. With that Marco walked out of the room. It seemed like everyone on the team, including himself had things that they kept to themselves. Michel Dorn knew about all of them, and helped them all through tough times at one point or another.

Marco made his way out of the door. He spotted Carine waiting by the elevators. He assumed that she would have gone to her car. She gave him a small smile as he approached her.

"What did Dorn want?" She asked breaking the silence. Marco shrugged. He had to come up with something believable quickly. He couldn't just tell her what Dorn had told him.

"He just wanted to tell me to enjoy the holidays and to stay positive." Marco lied hoping she bought it. Fortunately she did.

"He's right, you know." Carine agreed. "Never give up hope. Sometimes I have to remind him of that as well." She added remembering when Michel had fussed her for how she got Marco to stay on the team. She really didn't have malicious intentions at all when she gave him the offer. She believed that there was still hope of him finding his sister. She wasn't going to give up on him, and would help him out even if the others gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Just Got Caffeinated**

Marco pulled into the small driveway. Carine pulled up next to him off to the side. Marco undid his seatbelt, but sat there for a few seconds before actually getting out of the SUV. As he made his way to the door he noticed Carine had not gotten out of her vehicle. She was turned around fiddling with something in the back seat. Once she found what she was looking for she got out and made her way over to the door. Marco unlocked the door and invited her in.

"It's not much, but this is my house." Marco told Carine as they walked in.

"Nice place you have here." The blonde replied as she looked around.

"Thanks." He said. "I figured since I will be here for a while, I might as well rent this place." He added as he walked away for a few seconds. He returned with a wrapped box.

"For me?" Carine asked when he handed it to her. He nodded. She opened the package and found five large, handmade ceramic coffee mugs. "I love it!" She grinned.

"One for every day of the week. They are also bigger than the mugs at work. I noticed you like coffee so I though you would like these." Marco explained.

"Like coffee?" The blonde laughed earning a confused look from her coworker. When it came to coffee, like was an understatement for Carine Strand. "Coffee is a lifestyle for me." She added.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." He confessed. She then handed him a box as well.

"You might want to keep this here." She suggested as he opened the gift. He nodded and let out a small laugh. He thought that she was joking.

"This is great!" He exclaimed. She picked out different blends of good quality coffee that she though he would like.

"I have a secret stash of good coffee in my office. The coffee they provide at work is horrible!" She admitted. Marco shook his head in agreement. He too thought the coffee at work wasn't that great. "I'll share with you if you don't tell anyone else." She offered.

"Thank you!" Marco replied. Carine figured she could trust him not to tell the others. She knew from the beginning when the team started up again that he was different. Carine noticed that she and Marco weren't that different. It's not that she didn't like them, she just didn't want everyone taking all of her good coffee.

"Also, I'll let you know if I find any leads on your sister." She added.

"You have been looking too?" He asked. This truly surprised him.

"Of course I have!" Carine answered. She knew exactly how he felt, she too lost someone. She hoped that Marco's situation would at least have a happy ending.

"Thank you so much, Carine. This means so much to me." Marco replied as he hugged her. Carine, who was usually reserved actually welcomed it.

"Anytime!" She answered back.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat before we go to the bar?" He asked. He figured it would give them more time to talk without the others around. He knew that the rest of the team would probably still be at the bar by the time they got there. Again, he hoped he wasn't being too pushy.

"Dinner would be great." She replied taking him by surprise again. As they were walking out of the house, Carine was about to unlock her vehicle to get in. Marco stopped her before she could do so. He insisted on driving.

"It's my turn to drive." He laughed making a reference to the typical work day. He and Carine would alternate who drove to the crime scene, suspects house, or any other location. She caught on to what he was saying.

"Fine, but that means it's my turn to drive when we get back to work." She joked as she got in on the passenger's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Celebrate**

The two inspectors had just finished dinner and were about to leave. They enjoyed their quiet little dinner and also got to know a little bit more about each other. Marco admired his boss more than what he had before. Carine felt the same way, she had more respect for him now too. The two of them were now in the SUV on their way to the bar to meet the others. They sat there in silence, but it was not awkward or uncomfortable.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked as he pulled into the parking spot.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She unbuckled the seat belt and got out. Marco locked the vehicle as they made their way to the door.

"Ladies first." She nodded at his polite gesture and walked in before him.

The rest of the team was gathered in their usual corner of the bar. Marco sat where he could see what everyone was up to and Carine sat next to him.

Constante, I see you finally made it, " Dorn said as he walked over to greet them. "and Carine too!" he added as he pat her on the shoulder. He talked with them for a little bit before ordering another drink. After he received his drink, he went back over to where Sophie was.

Carine was watching the rest of the team. Sebastian and Ellie were watching Luke and Arabella play table football. Watching everyone on the team enjoying themselves outside of work made her happy. Maybe going out with the team after work more often wasn't such a bad idea.

"Get whatever you want, Boss! It's on me." Marco offered. She took him up on his offer and ordered a martini.

"You know, this isn't so bad." Marco was now confused.

"The drink?" She shook her head.

"No, the drink is great. I was talking about this." She motioned towards the rest of the team.

"Doing stuff with the team at the end of the week isn't a bad idea." He agreed.

"I think we should do stuff like this more often." She took another sip of her drink. Ellie had just lost the game again Luke.

"Who's next?" Luke asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Marco was shocked when Carine got up from her seat.

"Me!" Carine said as she walked put her drink down on another table closer to the game.

"Ready to lose, boss?" Luke asked.

"I'm not going to be the one losing this round, Luke you are." Carine assured Luke that he would be the one losing this game. Everyone laughed at hearing this.

"Luke, I have a feeling you are about to go down." Arabella laughed. Everyone was now focused on the game that was about to take place.

"Carine, can you do me a favor and take him down?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe we should devide up into teams next time." Sebastian suggested.

"I like that idea." Marco added.

"You know, I think we should do this more often." Dorn said to Marco. He laughed because Carine said the same thing a few minutes earlier.

"Carine seems to think so too." Marco added. Dorn was shocked that she actually showed up.

"Constante, whatever you did to convince her to come tonight, please continue doing that." The older man asked.

"Sir, I didn't do anything." Michel took a sip of his drink and nodded. Marco in fact did do something, he broke down that protective wall that she kept up. Carine was starting to open up to him, and Dorn noticed it too.

"I have a feeling this team will be unstoppable." Constante nodded as he took another sip of his drink. It seems as if most of the issues that the team had are now gone. Luke and Arabella worked out their issue, Ellie knows that she's valuable to the team, Sebastian knows that he can overcome obstacles with the help from the team, Marco now has family, and Carine knows that she isn't alone.

"This is one of the best holidays I have had in a long time." Marco admitted. It had been awhile since Marco enjoyed any holiday. The members of the team were starting to become family to him. He made his way over to where the rest of the team was.

"You just missed it, Luke lost to Carine!" Sebastian laughed. Marco walked up to take his spot.

"How bad was it?" Marco asked causing Carine to laugh.

"Bad." Luke mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll play a round." Marco announced as he walked up to the other side of the table.

"Prepare to lose, Constante." Luke told Marco as he went take a seat.

"Oh hush, Luke." Arabella laughed. "Carine is pretty good though." She added warning Marco.

"I'll take my chances." Marco replied as they started another game.

"Arabella, you haven't played yet. How about you go next." Ellie asked.

"Oh, why not." Arabella replied agreeing to play the winner of the next game. Michel Dorn was watching his team from where he and Sophie were sitting. He was proud of all that they have accomplished in a year. The cross border unit was back, and this time it was here to stay.


End file.
